Gone Forever
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Friends from a childhood come to DA with secrets involving Yugi during Jaden's 3rd year. Now these apprentices must use what they've been taught to help save the world. But Syrus learns that falling for your childhood friend isn't right. Dreamshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**SF4E: "I'm back!"**

**DC: "With new fanfic idea!"**

**SF4E: "A childhood friendship that seemed gone forever has returned."**

**DC: "Now the GX Gang must learn about the mysterious yet familiar dueling techniques of the new transfer students."**

**SF4E: "Unable to suspect that Yugi and the gang have managed to create a new generation, passing down their own traits and tactics through them."**

**DC: "Where love and light must defeat sorrow and darkness one more time."**

**SF4E: "Disclaimer!"**

**Syrus: Disclaimer: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever and her beta, Divine Child, do not own YGO GX, the characters, the YGO characters, or the characters that belong to DQ17 or their friend Mikey. Nor do they own anything relating to FF8 and Sonic (Don't ask). First Dreamshipping fanfic with some Royalshipping as well! Please R&R but do not flame!**

**Gone Forever**

**Chapter I**

**A Childhood Once Innocent**

"You sure that they're gonna meet you here, Lexi?" Atticus asked, looking around Domino Park a few times.

Being two years older than his ten-year-old sister, Atticus was _supposed_ to be the responsible one. Supposed being the key word in that statement. But in reality, Alexis was far more responsible than her easy-going, laid back older brother. The dark blonde nodded and climbed onto the slide, looking around even more. She broke into a smile when she spotted two of her friends from school.

"Riana! Rorii!" Alexis called over to them.

A couple of other ten year olds waved and made their way over to Atticus and Alexis. The oldest had dark, dark brown locks that were styled similar to the manga character Tateishi Ayu's from Ultra Maniac with a pair of dark purple eyes that were innocent in some ways. The barely younger who looked startlingly like her companion facial feature wise wore her auburn brown locks like Mystical Elf's only they stopped at her shoulder-blades and she wore a dark green bandana. Her own eyes were a hazel green.

"Alexis!" exclaimed the auburn brown haired one.

"I'm so glad you guys could come, Rorii!" Alexis said to her.

Rorii put an arm around Riana's shoulders, "Riana and I couldn't wait to see you! We even got our chores outta the way early just so we could have more time to play!"

Riana smiled shyly at her two best friends. Alexis and Rorii had been her best friends since they were in diapers. Rorii and Riana D'André were cousins and had grown up in the same household. Atticus and Alexis Rhodes had grown up across the street from them. Atticus treated Rorii and Riana like a couple of little sisters.

"Hey, Atti, isn't that Zane guy gonna be meeting us today with his little brother?" Rorii demanded, putting a hand on her little hip.

Atticus nodded, giving them a handsome smile, "Sure is! I know you guys'll get along with Zane and Syrus! Heck, Riana, you and Syrus act exactly alike. You're both so quiet!"

Riana glared at Atticus for a minute until they heard a voice call out to Atticus. Looking towards the entrance they saw a boy of twelve with teal blue locks and turquoise eyes. A smaller boy was hiding behind him, slowly peeking around his arm. He had light blue hair, the color of the sky, and eerie grey eyes the color of the sky after a rain storm. A small pair of glasses was perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Yo! Zane!" Atticus laughed and locked arms with Zane Truesdale in greeting like any pair of normal almost thirteen year old boys would. He paused and knelt down so he was eyelevel with the small boy, Syrus Truesdale, "Heya, Syrus! How've ya been, buddy?"

Syrus simply hid behind Zane in reply, keeping his eyes lowered, and his mouth shut. Riana had stepped behind Rorii in equal shyness and was fidgeting. Alexis smiled and coaxed little Syrus out from behind Zane.

"You don't have to be scared. We're your friends." Alexis smiled before hugging Syrus. "So sweet and cute. That's what you are, Syrus." She giggled at the deep blush across his adorable face. "Riana, why don't you and Syrus go and play on the swings?"

Riana blushed faintly and eyed said bluenette from behind her cousin. Rorii raised an eyebrow and watched as Riana slowly and timidly approached Syrus and Alexis. Very slowly, she smiled, revealing a pair of braces, and she held out her hand. Biting his thumbnail uncertainly, Syrus took her hand, and she guided him towards the swings. Rorii raised an eyebrow again at the sight before turning to her other best friend and the two boys.

"How'd ya know they'd open up to each other?" She asked the blonde.

Alexis smiled with her golden light brown orbs, "Because they're a perfect match, Rooren." She whispered, using Rorii's first name.

Rorii slowly smiled before she tagged Atticus and started a game of freeze tag.

**Two Years Later…**

"D-Do you guys really have to move away?" Syrus sniffled, clutching his teddybear in one hand, and rubbing his eyes with the other.

Riana sniffled as well and nodded. Alexis, Atticus, and Zane were silent as Syrus started to sob. The bluenette suddenly threw his arms around Riana, crying hard, and she started to wail too. Rorii blinked back her own tears as she and Alexis hugged tightly. Atticus and Zane then hugged her together.

That did it. Tears started to pour down Rorii's face as well.

"But why!? Why do you gotta go away!?" Syrus exclaimed.

Rorii held up a letter with a special seal on it, "We got accepted into a special Duel Monsters program. We'll be in the program for a few years. But Ria and I need this program if we wanna get to the Pro Leagues when we're older! We gotta become great duelists!" She exclaimed in reply.

"But I don't want you to go!!" Syrus re-clung to Riana and they started to cry again.

Riana opened her mouth and choked out, "I-I'll m-miss you, S-Syrus!"

A limo pulled up in front of the D'André house and a man got out and opened the door. Rorii and Riana exchanged one last goodbye with their childhood friends before climbing inside to begin a new life.

**Duel Academy: 3****rd**** Year**

"Knock, knock!" Jaden laughed and knocked on Syrus' new dorm door. "Hey there, Sy, how's the Obelisk Dorms treatin' ya?"

Syrus turned around and smiled at his best friend, "Great, Jay! Hey, did you hear the announcements?"

Jaden nodded and replied, "Sure did! New transfers from an exclusive Dueling Program can only mean one thing! New opponents to get their game on!" He pumped a fist in the air for emphasis.

The brunette plopped down on Syrus' bed as the Ra picked up a photo of his brother, Atticus, Alexis, and himself from when they were younger. The edge of the picture seemed strange to the ever curious Slifer. Once Syrus had placed the photograph back down, Jaden swiped it, and slide the picture out of its frame. He paused, his big brown orbs widening as he found the edge folded over, and Jaden unfolded it to reveal two more girls around Alexis' age. One was holding Syrus' hand in the picture.

"Hey, Sy, who are these girls?" Jaden asked immediately.

Syrus blinked in shock and surprise, having no idea how the picture ended up like that in the first place, and examined the picture. Memories came back to him after a few seconds, causing his own eyes to widen slightly, and for Syrus to pale. After all these years he had forgotten his once best friend…

"Attention students please report to the docks to greet our new students!" said a voice over the intercom.

Without a second to spare, Jaden and Syrus put up the photograph, grabbed their decks and duel disks, and took off towards the docks.

**Duel Academy Docks**

"Welcome to Duel Academy!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed excitedly as he shook hands with the students that unboarded the ferry. "We are so very pleased to accept you! After five years of training, it must be nice to be at an academy where you can test your skills."

Jaden and Syrus met up with Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Jesse, and Tyranno just in time for Crowler to turn around. All the students were in a line behind him. He then spoke very loudly over to noise until Boneaparte brought him a microphone.

"I'd like to introduce to you our new transfers! Alicia Crosby, Riana D'André, Rorii D'André, Amaranth Ishtar, Maikeru Huyana, Raiden Tala, and Hikaru Taylor!"

Six girls and two boys were stared at by most of the student body, mainly the Obelisks who were judging their new school mates by appearance. The girls all wore the Obelisk Girls' uniform; the two boys wore the Slifer Red uniforms with their blazers open.

Syrus froze along with Alexis at the sound of "D'André" escaping their creepy teacher's mouth. Their gazes traveled to a girl, with hair that was almost to her waist and that seemed almost black, who was only slightly taller than Syrus, and another girl with auburn brown locks styled like Mystical Elf's.

Crowler examined all the students and smiled, "When I call your name, please come and get your school information from my colleague, Boneaparte." Boneaparte grimaced and some of the students visibly cringed, "Alicia Crosby."

A girl who appeared to be in her 3rd year approached the blonde slowly. She was tugging at the hem of her skirt somewhat, as if in a desperate attempt to make her skirt longer by doing so, and glared intensely at him. Her raven bangs were styled like Nanobreaker's and her locks barely grazed her shoulders while dark brown roots shined in the sunlight. Her ice green eyes locked on Crowler's and he cringed at the loathing in them. She accepted her dorm information before picking up her bag.

"Riana D'André," Crowler then said next.

Riana was a 3rd year also. She scanned the crowd with her dark purple eyes, as she accepted her dorm info as well, and froze in shock when Rorii's and her eyes landed on Alexis and Syrus. Despite the fact they were older, they still recognized each other. Dropping her bags, Riana broke into a run, throwing her arms around Syrus in a tight embrace.

"Syrus! I missed you so much!" She wailed.

Syrus blinked and returned the embrace, "Riana! It's been so long!"

"Rorii D'André,"

Rorii, a 2nd year, dropped her own belongings and tackled Alexis in a hug. Rorii was actually shorter than Syrus and Riana so she only came up to Alexis' chest. Crowler scowled; not liking the fact that the slacker Syrus knew one of his precious transfer students. Bitterly, he went back to his list.

"Amaranth Ishtar,"

People froze at the name as they recognized the adopted daughter of Malik Ishtar. She had raven hair with red and purple streaks which was worn in a crazy bun with two strands framing her face. Her eyes were pale blue with a white sheen, revealing she was blind. Despite her handicap, the 3rd year walked straight over to Crowler and accepted her dorm info, leaving Crowler trembling slightly. She then crossed her arms, looking kind of bored.

"Maikeru Huyana,"

A tall boy with black hair, who had shaggy bangs and was shoulder length similar to Riku's from Kingdom Hearts, walked forward. His light blue eyes practically glowed as he received his dorm info. His skin was pale, only a shade darker than Chazz's, and he appeared to be a 1st year.

"Raiden Tala,"

A boy around Alicia's height stepped forward. He had shaggy, collar-length dark brown hair and warm dark brown eyes. His skin was darker than the pale Maikeru's and he had a carefree smile in place. He was a 3rd year too.

"And Hikaru Taylor,"

A spunky-looking girl bounded her way over. She was a little shorter than Jaden with vivid orange eyes and dark red locks. Her roots were black and so were the tips of her kneelength hair, which she wore in a high braid with a big black bow. Her bangs were similar to Asuna Kagurazaka's from Negima. She appeared to only be around fourteen, but her information claimed she was a 2nd year.

"Alexis, please escort the Obelisks to the Girls' Dormitories. Jaden, please escort Maikeru and Raiden." Crowler requested through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Chancellor." Alexis and Jaden replied through clenched teeth.

Hikaru paused and looked at Jaden before breaking into a smile. She then huggled him around his slim waist.

"Gwah?! What the-?!" He exclaimed, caught completely off guard.

"You're cute! I like you!" Hikaru exclaimed, closing her eyes, and tightening her hug.

Jaden blushed without realizing it, "Uhhhhhhhhhh…"

Alicia face-palmed and exclaimed, "Hee-kar-oo!! Get off Jaden!!" She shouted, tackling the redhead off of said Slifer. Hikaru pouted as Alicia held her arms back and started dragging the Obelisk behind Alexis. "C-Can we get a move on! She's kinda strong!"

"I'll help you."

Raiden grabbed Hikaru's other arm and together the two managed to restrain her. They then followed Alexis and Syrus toward the Blue Dorm while Maikeru followed Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, Bastion, and Tyranno to the Red Dorm.

**Red Dorm**

"Nice to meetcha, Maikeru! You seem like a pretty cool dude!" Jaden exclaimed.

Maikeru laughed and said, "As long as I have ramen I'll be okay."

Tyranno laughed too, "Just like Jaden I tell ya!" He then paused and said, "Hey, did y'all get a load of that Rorii girl? She sure is pretty…"

"Here we go again…" Jaden sighed with a teasing smile.

"I call dibs!" Bastion and Jesse exclaimed playfully.

Tyranno growled, his eyes shifting to the green and his pupils slitting, "What was that?!"

"Aw, calm down, Hassleberry. We're just kiddin' around." Jesse said with a smile. "She's all yours."

Bastion then scratched his chin, "That Hikaru girl does get attached quickly if I do say so myself."

Chazz scoffed and replied, "I have one word for you to describe that child. Annoyance."

Jaden ruffled his hair, "Actually, I thought she was kinda cute… kinda like Blair. Not that I like Blair or anything. But Hikaru reminds me of her in a way. Innocent cute."

They all got the "O.o" look on their faces at the fact Jaden Yuki was saying a girl was cute. Maikeru just looked a little bit lost until they reached the Slifer Dorms. That's when his eyes brightened and he darted for his dorm, which was right next door to Jaden's.

"Woot! This place is awesome!" He shouted.

**Blue Dorm**

Riana huggled Syrus as they walked together, pressing her cheek against his warm one, "I missed you so much, Syrus. It's been so long."

Syrus was blushing for some unknown reason, "You've grown up in the years we've been apart." He pointed out, "Last time I saw you, you were a little girl."

She gave him a smile that revealed her braces had done their job. Riana's teeth were straight and perfect. Syrus' silver gaze couldn't help but notice that she had developed in the ways of a young lady as well. Her bust size wasn't as large as Alexis' or Amaranth's, but they definitely were noticeable to a young man such as himself.

"And last time I saw you, you were this little squirt that hid behind his mother's legs." Riana teased back, apparently more open and less shy than Syrus remembered.

"Aw, he grew up!"

Rorii skipped next to them suddenly. Like her cousin, Rorii had developed as well, only her bust size was smaller since she was smaller than Riana as well. She actually reminded Syrus of the creepy Alice doll/girl that Tyranno had fallen in love with briefly. In fact, Rorii seemed to be Tyranno's type.

"It's so great to see you guys again," Alexis said to them from the front of the group, "Tell me, what was that special program like?"

Everyone grew silent at once, Syrus and Alexis blinking in confusion, and Rorii quickly changed the topic.

"So, Raiden, how long have you and Ali been dating now?" She piped up.

"Rorii, you know it's been 3 years now." Raiden sighed in response while Alicia blushed.

Riana blinked and said, "Hey, where's your pet wolf?"

Syrus looked alarmed, "Wolf?!"

"Avalanche will be here tonight," Alicia answered, "I'm having my 'Aunt' bring him tonight."

"Ah." Rorii said.

Alexis frowned and said, "Well, here we are. Raiden, I can show you to the Red Dorm if you want me too."

Raiden shook his head, "That's okay, Alexis, I can find my own way. Thanks for the offer."

In unison, Alicia and Raiden released Hikaru, who bounded inside, shrieking about how large the dorms were and how cool as well. Syrus sweatdropped with Riana and they locked arms like Zane and Atticus would, smiling at one another.

"So, wanna catch up?" She asked.

"Definitely." He replied, grinning still. "Let's get you unpacked and I'll give you a personal tour of DA!"

Riana paused, "Hope Maikeru didn't get attacked along with Jaden."

Rorii blushed and said, "That sergeant dude was really cute…"

"Hassleberry? Tyranno Hassleberry?" Syrus and Alexis repeated in disbelief.

"Oooh! Cute name too!" Rorii clapped her hands happily.

"I'm scared." Syrus murmured.

"You should be." Riana whispered back.

Syrus started to head inside, "Better head to your dorm then!"

Alexis took Rorii by her shoulders and started to steer her.

"Welcome to Duel Academy." They both chorused to the D'André cousins.

**That Night**

Maikeru and Raiden arrived at the docks just in time to see the others. They said their normal greetings just as the boat docked in. Alicia knelt down as a silver and white wolf bounded over to her, licking her face happily, as his bright moonlight blue orbs stared into hers.

"Does anyone know?" spoke a female voice.

"They know about Amaranth because she didn't use an alias last name," bitterly replied Maikeru. "Unlike me."

Raiden nodded and said, "Hikaru got away with it because "Taylor" is common."

Téa Gardner and Yugi Moto stepped into the dim light of the lighthouse with worried looks on their faces. None of the duelists looked surprised to see the King of Games.

"We can't let anyone know that we've completed your apprenticeship." Téa said worriedly.

"Not until the time is right. With the tactics and techniques we've taught you, you will be protecting the world and the other world as well." Yugi added.

"I understand," Riana said.

"Me too," Alicia piped up.

Yugi passed out letters and said, "These are instructions from your teachers. Maikeru, yours is from your foster father, Joey. Rorii, yours is from Mai. Raiden, yours is from my grandpa. Amaranth, yours is from your father, Malik. Hikaru, yours is from your foster father, Tristan." He then handed his own instructions to his apprentice, "Here you go, Riana."

Téa handed hers to Alicia, "Take care, all of you."

Yugi placed a finger to his lips and winked with one grape purple orb, "And remember, it's a secret!"

The two then boarded their boat and departed.

"I hope that we don't disappoint them…" Riana whispered.

"I hope that we won't hurt Lexi, Sy, Zane, and Atti by not telling them." Rorii whispered.

Riana looked down at the moonlight water as Avalanche rubbed against Raiden's legs. She held the letter to her chest, her eyes falling partway shut, and she thought of Syrus.

Her best friend and growing into something she didn't want to admit yet.

Those feelings should've been gone forever….

But they weren't.

**To Be Continued**

**SF4E: "Mwhahaha. Brought back Yugi and the gang."**

**DC: "Will Riana and Rorii be able to keep their apprenticeship from their best friends?"**

**SF4E: "Or will they lose their friendships over it?"**

**DC: "Find out next time!"**

**SF4E: sweatdrop "We seriously need to stop watching anime…"**

**DC: sweatdrops too "Yup."**

**SF4E: "Please R&R but do not flame!!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**SF4E: "Wow, this is getting a lot of good reviews. That surprises me."**

**DC: "Yay! People like it!"**

**SF4E: smiles "Thank you all for reading and reviewing my first Dreamshipping Fanfic."**

**DC: "Onto the disclaimer!"**

**Jaden: Disclaimer: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever and her beta, Divine Child, do not own YGO GX, the characters, the YGO characters, or the characters that belong to DQ17 or their friend Mikey. Nor do they own anything relating to FF8 and Sonic (Don't ask). They also don't own any songs they may mention. First Dreamshipping fanfic with some Royalshipping as well! Please R&R but do not flame!**

**Gone Forever**

**Chapter II**

**Are You Happy Now?**

"Uh, Ali, what are you doing?" Raiden asked while sweatdropping.

His girlfriend sat down next to him in the Slifer section of the classroom, leaned back, crossed her arms, and crossed her legs. Raiden then noticed in place of her skirt was a pair of black capri pants, with a pair of blue sneakers like the boys' sneakers. Opening his mouth, Raiden then decided against it, and shut it again.

"Alicia, you might get in trouble." Riana pointed out, entering the room with Syrus by her side.

Alicia opened one ice green orb lazily, "Don't care. I can sit by my boyfriend and not wear that skirt if I want to. If that creepy _thing_ we call a teacher says anything, I'll just talk my way out of it with Chancellor Sheppard." She said nonchalantly.

Syrus laughed nervously and said, "Gotta hand it to her, she's pretty tough."

Raiden smiled and put an arm around Alicia's shoulders, "Definitely."

"Move the arm or lose it, Raiden. I'm not in the mood to be all "touchy-feely"."

He quickly complied.

Jaden came strolling into the classroom with Jesse and Alexis right behind him. Hikaru leapt from her seat in Ms. Fontaine's classroom across the hall and in a heartbeat had a good grip around Jaden, huggling him, and giggling. He sweatdropped and called out for assistance to his companions. The bluenette and dark blonde exchanged a look and walked away silently. Jaden's face fell and he started trying to pry Hikaru off him.

"Let him go, Hikaru." Amaranth's voice said from the farthest corner of the room.

Hikaru released Jaden immediately, looking at her boots, and lowering her vivid orange gaze. Syrus felt a tremor of fear go throughout him, resulting in him subconsciously clingy to Riana's arm. The barely taller girl blinked a few times before smiling in reassurance. She then made her way toward her seat in the Obelisk section, sitting right next to Syrus.

"Hope Rorii's okay by herself in the 2nd year class." Riana sighed suddenly, as Hikaru quickly rushed back to her class.

"She'll have Hassleberry and Hikaru! And Aster!" Syrus said optimistically.

"But what about Maikeru? The poor dude's a freshman." Raiden asked from down below.

"Marcel and Blair?" Syrus shrugged.

Raiden sweatdropped and hung his shoulders just as Crowler entered the classroom. He was about to start his lesson when his beady black eyes landed on a female Obelisk seated in the Slifer section. She smirked and dared him with her eyes.

"Alicia Crosby, why on earth are you in the Slacker section?!" Crowler growled.

She closed her eyes and replied, "Because I'd rather be in Slifer than snooty Obelisk. At least people aren't phony in Slifer. Seriously, every single girl I've met besides Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy is stuck up at the Girls' Dorm! Just because your blue doesn't mean you have the right to tear the Ras or Slifers down!" Her eyes were burning and Crowler flinched slightly. "So I'm stayin' right _here_, I'm _not_ wearin' that skirt, and there's _nothin'_ you can do about it, Ruffles!" Crowler could simply open and shut his mouth repeatedly. Alicia's smirk grew bigger as she leaned back and relaxed, "So continue with your lesson, Teach, and just don't bore us to death."

Scowling, the blonde then started his lesson. Within five minutes, Raiden, Jaden, Alicia, and Jesse were asleep. Jim, Axel, and Adrian were shaking their heads from the back along with Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. Amaranth simply sat there, looking rather bored, while Riana and Syrus discreetly started to pass a note to each other.

**Ms. Fontaine's Class**

"Betcha Jay's asleep," Tyranno said to Aster.

Aster closed his eyes and replied, "Wouldn't surprise me…"

Hikaru and Rorii stopped talking and looked up at the two boys. Tyranno blushed faintly as he locked eyes with Rorii and Aster just sat there. Rorii tried to find something to say but found she couldn't.

Hikaru saved the day, "Hey, Aster, can you help me with this problem?"

Aster blinked, "Huh? Okay, sure." Leaning over the desk, he then started to explain to her the dueling problem.

"Hi." Rorii began.

"G-Good mornin', ma'am." Tyranno coughed awkwardly.

Rorii held her hand up to him, "I'm Rooren D'André. You can call me "Rorii" and not "ma'am". I hate being called ma'am."

"Hassleberry. Code name: Tyranno." the Sarge said in response.

"I like your bandana!" Rorii said, indicating towards the dino bandana he wore.

Tyranno smiled, "Like yours too, Rorii."

Hikaru giggled and mentally said, '_Rorii likes Tyranno!_'

Aster smiled as he watched the Dino nut from the corner of his eyes.

**After Class**

"Riana, why won't anybody talk about that dueling program?" Syrus asked as they continued to duel on the floor of his dorm.

Riana remained silent before saying, "I win again."

Syrus blinked and sweatdropped, "Not again." He paused, "Wait a second…" His hand picked up one of Riana's monsters on the field. He hadn't noticed while they were dueling before but now he realized something very strange, "Riana… Where'd you get this card?" He held up Magician's Valkyria. "That's one of the rarest cards that Yugi Moto ever had."

Startled, the brunette avoided his silver eyes. Glaring somewhat, Syrus then snatched the letter that Riana had left on the floor next to their mat. She instantly panicked and tried swiping it back.

"Gimme!!" Riana shouted, tackling Syrus and trying to get the letter back. She was sitting on top of his back while Syrus was struggling to break free and get the letter out. "Syrus!!"

Once his eyes read the first line, the pupils narrowed, and he rolled over. Riana ended up on her back with her legs wrapped around Syrus' waist while he sat on the floor.

"The only alive apprentice of the King of Games…" He whispered, tears of hurt filling his eyes. "You lied to me."

"Syrus… I had no choice." Riana released Syrus and pulled herself to a sitting position.

Syrus leapt to his feet and towered over her, "You made a promise to me, Riana, when we were little to never lie to each other and not keep secrets! What was the first thing I did the day you came back? I told you everything that had happened and left nothing out! You betrayed me _and_ our friendship!"

Tears started to spill from Riana's dark purple eyes, "B-But I couldn't tell… I wanted too… I really did…" She rubbed her eyes and started to cry, "I'm sorry!!"

"Save your sorries." Syrus spat in response. "You aren't my friend. You lied to me and hurt me more than you'll ever know, Riana D'André!" With that, Syrus gathered up her belongings, put them in her bag, and held it out to her, and said coldly. "Are you happy now?"

Riana's eyes were red from crying and rage snapped in them. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her. Syrus stood there, breathing heavily, and the realization seemed to sink in after a few moments.

"Did I… just act like Zane…?"

**Dinner**

Riana took one look at Syrus and looked away. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he went back to his meal. Jaden and the others were talking and getting to know each other. Maikeru was blushing because he was so close to Alexis, who he instantly had a crush on. Amaranth was making great conversation with the boys but wouldn't really talk to the girls. Rorii was listening to her I-Pod and singing along with Michelle Branch. Riana froze in mid-step as she listened to the words.

_Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's okay  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_

Syrus' cold silver gaze met Riana's for a moment.__

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? 

She didn't even show an expression as she slowly walked by him.__

You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself

Riana brushed passed Syrus and he felt a burning at the corners of his eyes.__

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
Come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?

Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?

Just before Riana went to go and sit with Aster, she leaned down, looked Syrus in the eye, and whispered, "Are you happy now?"

**To Be Continued**

**DC: "Bad Syrus!"**

**SF4E: "They're both at fault."**

**DC: "True…"**

**SF4E: "Sorry for such a short chappie. Next will be longer. Promise."**

**DC: "Please R&R."**


	3. Chapter 3

**SF4E: "I recently have been completely neglectful of my fanfics… I iz sorry!!"**

**DC: "It's okay!!"**

**SF4E: sniffs "Please forgive!"**

**DC: "They will!"**

**SF4E: "Anyways, onto the disclaimer!"**

**Chazz: Disclaimer: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever and her beta, Divine Child, do not own YGO GX, the characters, the YGO characters, or the characters that belong to DQ17 or their friend Mikey. Nor do they own anything relating to FF8 and Sonic (Don't ask). They also don't own any songs they may mention. Dreamshipping fanfic with some Royalshipping as well! Please R&R but do not flame!**

**~Gone Forever~**

**Chapter III**

**Let It Die**

"She lied to me." Syrus muttered, punching his pillow.

Despite the fact Riana had hurt him, he had kept her secret. He picked up the picture and stared down at Riana's face and then at the teddybear in his younger self's other hand.Smiling somewhat, Syrus then pulled out a worn teddybear from underneath his bed and hugged it close, falling back onto the covers and staring out his balcony door.

"I'll always have you, Mr. Fuzzibear…" Syrus closed his eyes.

"Pathetic,"

Syrus jerked up and saw, to his surprise, Amaranth sitting on the window sill. One leg was pulled up to her chest, the other hanging idly out the window, and her pale eyes were focused on him. Syrus leapt from his bed, surprised to find that Amaranth kept her eyes locked upon him.

"I thought you were blind…" He breathed.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't see you. I can still sense your aura and I know your memories." Amaranth smirked, "Having grown up with Ishizu gave me the gift of sight, even if my eyes had failed."

Syrus shuddered slightly, "What are you doing here?"

She turned her gaze toward the moon, shimmering in the black sky, "I came to let you know how much you've hurt Riana, just because she did what she was supposed to do."

"She promised me when we were younger that she would never keep secrets from me!" Syrus snapped, "I didn't break that promise, she did!"

Amaranth turned her eyes back on him, "Calm yourself and think clearly. Do you honestly believe that Riana _wanted _to keep secrets from you? She had no other choice, especially since it meant the world to Yugi and the others that we keep the fact that they had apprentices a secret. Do you want us to be hounded by paparazzi every moment of our lives? Do you think Riana wanted to bring that sort of chaos into your life?" She said in her eerie voice, "No, she didn't. Riana wanted nothing more than to see you smile, to take her place again as your best friend."

Syrus looked away, his cheeks pink.

"Find it in your heart to forgive and forget, Truesdale. Don't let it die…"

Syrus turned to reply, only to find Amaranth gone. He rushed to the window, looking out of it, but saw no sign of the Obelisk Goth. Stumped, Syrus turned back into his dorm, Amaranth's words ringing in his mind.

**Riana's Dorm**

"Do you think he's told?" Hikaru asked, watching as Rorii rubbed Riana's back.

Riana hadn't moved from her curled up position on her bed ever since she had told the others what was going on. Rorii had been livid, wanting to beat Syrus senseless for ending their friendship over such a petty thing, but Amaranth had been the one to go and speak to him. The Goth had returned, casually sitting on the window sill, and gazing distantly at the full moon. Alicia and Avalanche were on the floor, the girl running her hands through Avalanche's white fur, while Hikaru sat cross-legged at the desk. Maikeru and Raiden had taken their places sitting at the couch, both Slifer boys exchanging worried glances.

"No, he was wise enough to not tell the others." Amaranth replied.

"That's good, right?" Raiden piped up.

Alicia nodded, "Yeah, but we don't know how long he'll keep our secret."

Maikeru glanced around the room, "I believe we should tell our friends at least the truth."

"Do we have a choice?" Rorii said, "If we don't then Syrus will surely tell someone eventually. We need to get our friends, and make them swear they won't tell anyone our secret."

"So who do we tell first?" was Hikaru's question.

"Jaden," Raiden and Maikeru said at once.

"Why Red-Boy?" Alicia demanded.

"Because Jaden's the most trustworthy," Raiden answered.

Rorii looked grave as she glanced at the pictures of Alexis, Atticus, Zane, Syrus, Riana, and her growing up.

"I wanna tell Lex and Atti first."

"You should, they are your childhood friends."

Pulling out his PDA, Raiden stood up, and then sent a message to all of their new friends.

"We're going to meet them at the docks in ten. C'mon."

Exchanging a look, everyone but Riana and Amaranth stood up, and headed out the door.

"Ria…"

Amaranth inclined her head in the smaller girl's direction.

"Tell me what your heart is saying…"

Riana didn't reply as she pushed herself to her feet, and headed out the door.

Amaranth looked back at the moon, "You fear loving him, don't you?"

She then gracefully leapt out the window.

**Docks**

They were all gathered when Riana arrived. Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, Bastion, Tyranno, Chazz, Aster, Marcel, Blair…

Syrus…

Her heart clenched at the sight of the bluenette, of his cold grey eyes locking on her as she walked forward to stand next to her cousin. Concern flickered across several faces, but not his. It hurt so much to see him, to know he hated her because she was trying not to hurt anyone, but in the end she had hurt him.

"What's goin' on?" Jaden inquired, his dark brown eyes wide.

"Rorii, Ria?" Alexis questioned, confused as well.

Alicia sighed and said, "Looks like I'm the one whose gonna have to do it."

She patted Avalanche on his head before walking forward. All eyes locked on her as she took a deep breath.

"Five years ago, we were summoned to become the apprentices of some of the best duelists in the world. We learned the techniques of them, and now it is our duty to protect the world from the shadows. My name is Alicia Crosby, and I am the apprentice of Téa Gardner."

Raiden cleared his throat and spoke, "I am Raiden Tala, apprentice of Solomon Moto."

Maikeru spoke next, "My real name is Maikeru Wheeler, the adopted son of Mai and Joey Wheeler, and the apprentice of Joey."

"I'm Hikaru Taylor, the adopted daughter of Tristan and Serenity Taylor, and the apprentice of Tristan."

"Amaranth Ishtar, apprentice of Malik and Ishizu Ishtar."

"Rooren D'André, the apprentice of Mai Wheeler."

Riana spoke at last, "Riana D'André, the apprentice of the King of Games, Yugi Moto."

No one replied for a few moments, the shock wearing off of Alexis and Bastion first.

"Why are you telling us this?" Bastion couldn't help but ask.

"Because Syrus found out and is now refusing to be friends with Riana anymore." Rorii replied, glaring at the taller boy.

Syrus scowled and said, "Why should I? She's the one who broke our promise."

Riana clenched her dark purple eyes shut as she whispered, "'We had fire in our eyes in the beginning. I never felt so alive in the beginning. You blame me, but it's not fair when you say that I didn't try, I just don't wanna hear it anymore. I swear I never meant to let it die. I just don't care about you anymore. It's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don't care about you anymore.'"

Syrus flinched slightly as those words fell from her lips.

"'We had time on our side in the beginning. We had nothing to hide in the beginning. You blame me but it's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don't wanna hear it anymore. I swear I never meant to let it die. I just don't care about you anymore. It's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don't care about you anymore. You say that I didn't try. You say that I didn't try. You say that I didn't try. I swear I never meant to let it die. I just don't care about you anymore. It's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don't care about you anymore. I just don't care about you anymore. I just don't care about you anymore. I just don't care about you anymore. I just don't care about you anymore…'"

Riana turned away. Surprisingly, it was Aster who wrapped his arms around the older girl, giving her the comfort she needed. His blue eyes were locked on Syrus in disgust.

"We'll keep your secret," Jaden declared. "We don't want problems like Aster has."

"Thanks, Jay," Raiden sighed, "We really appreciate it."

"Let's get back to the dorms before Crowler catches us," Jaden said. "Last thing I want is detention!"

Chazz paused when he noticed Amaranth, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Amaranth stopped heading for the forest, "I'm going to the abandoned dorms."

"What? Why?"

"That's my business, Chazz."

He blinked and racked his hands through his hair as she disappeared. Before he could stop himself, he took off after her, grumbling to himself. Jaden, Maikeru, and Raiden all turned to head for the Slifer dorms, Jesse and Tyranno behind them. Alicia, Rorii, Alexis, and Hikaru headed for the Obelisk dorms, leaving Syrus in their wake.

"Come on, Ana, let's go…" Aster whispered.

Aster glared intensely at Syrus as he started to lead Riana down the docks, his arm firmly around her shoulders, and her hands clutched his silver blazer. He paused right as he neared the shorter Obelisk.

"If you _ever_ hurt Ana again, I will extract revenge." Aster growled, "She doesn't deserve this pain, especially from her once best friend. She was only trying to protect you… but in the end, you let it die."

Syrus' fists clenched tightly at his sides, shaking as the crashing waves mingled with the sounds of footsteps. He whirled around to say something but his words caught in his throat at the sight before him. Aster had paused, bending down, and he was kissing Riana gently in the forehead, wiping away her tears.

Jealousy and agony pierced through Syrus' heart.

"N-No…" His whisper fell from trembling lips. "N-No… not him… Ria… not him…"

No matter what he said, he could see still see it happening.

Riana was falling for Aster in some way…

And there was nothing Syrus could do.

**~To Be Continued~**

**DC: "Uh-oh!"**

**SF4E: "Yeah...."**

**DC: "What's gonna happen? Is a love-triangle afoot? Find out next chappie!"**

**SF4E: "Sorry for such a short chappie. Couldn't get anything else outta my brain."**

**DC: "Please R&R."**

**SF4E: "No flaming or you shall face our dust bunny army of impending doom!"**


End file.
